Trapped Demons
by Dawn Run
Summary: Bella Swan is trapped in a abusive relationship, with no one to turn to, and she won't admit, it, but she needs help. When a friend refers her to a psycologist, when he begins to help her, she takes it far more seriously.........
1. Chapter 1

**Bella'pov**

My bruises ached, as I walked along Port Angeles.

Concentrating on the shops ahead of me, I was able to block out what had happened last night. It was something I didnt want to think about..

Something, which, up until now, I hadn't believed possible.

_I was proved wrong last night._

It was ten in the morning, now, and I was on my way to meet my best friend, Angela in the local cafe.

Watching the cars whizz along, people laughing carelessly, I felt, my resolve slip, just a bit. I couldnt do things like that anymore. It wasn't right, and he didnt want me to.

I spotted Angela waving to me out of the window of the cafe, I smiled back, glad to see her, and went in.

The atmosphere was buzzing, people having a laugh, elderly people engrossed in their papers, or books, and ....it seemed just so _normal_. Angela beckoned me over with a wave of her hand, and I gladly sat down.

"Bella, how've you been?"

I should mention here, that during the last year, I hadnt been able to talk with Angela as often as I would have liked, due to the fact that her Dad had got a new job somewhere in Florida. Her mom had gone as well, so, the last day of school had been pretty tearful.

We had thought we would never see her again, to be honest. My last memory of her was her tear stained face as she walked away, waving frantically, while also, sporting a very large hankerchief.

But then, almost a year afterward, I had got a call from her, saying gleefully that she was on her way back to Forks, after her dad had cheated on her mom with "some Blonde".

Slightly worried about her, I had arranged for us to meet up.

"Fine thanks, Angela"I answered now, really glad to see her. She hadnt really changed, although, when I took a second, longer glance, I noticed her brown hair was longer, tied back in a stylish ponytail,

and her skin had visibly darkened. She never wore glasses anymore,either.

" That's good.." She nodded as if satisfied. Then she offered me a menu. " You wanna order...?"

Looking down at the menu, I suddenly felt a hit of low esteem.

Something which I suddenly felt disgusted with myself for. Here was Angela, dark glossy hair, healthy looking skin, with zero blemishes, and a tan to die for. Whereas, as if by contrast, I sat there, pale sickly looking skin,( probably) my hair was dank, and and full of greece.

I felt awful. Angela was my friend. I had no right to be jealous. I didnt want to be, either. But I couldnt help it. She was just so....happy.

And....the truth was...I was not.

"Bella?" Angela sounded concerned. Perhaps she saw my face. " Honey, whats wrong?" I almost laughed at that. The sunshine state had changed one thing, at least.

" ....nothing..." I answered.

Angela continued to look worried for a moment, then silently nodded her head, and pressed me no further. And for that, I thanked God. That was why I missed Angela.

" I guess, I'll have the cappichino" I said, still scanning the menu.

"You sure?"

" Yeah. " I put the menu down. " What are you having?"

"Ah, what the heck, I'll have a black coffee" She shot a happy grin at me. In spite of myself, I found myself returning it.

Her next question, however, threw me.

"So, Bella." She began, somewhat coyly" Have you met that special someone yet?"

I stared at her, blush begining to warm my cheeks. "Well...."

* * *

**Okay,guys, Im trying out a new thing here. So, if you want to see the next chapter, please review, okay? Thank you!**

**~Dawn Run~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella POV**

_Jason had been the sort of guy that once you saw him, it was very hard to look away._

_Lightly tanned skin, dazzling blue eyes, and a body that effortlessly put all other men's to shame, it came as a great surprise to me, when he sat down next to me. I was sitting on the beach, back in Phoenix, on holiday with my Mom._

_Renee, my mom, had gone to see if there were any nearby showers to wash off the sand, after deciding to head home._

_"You coming, honey?" She'd asked, sunglasses glinting brightly in the sunshine. Much to her surprise, I had shook my head. I was enjoying the sunshine too much._

_Staring at me for a few minutes, she quickly regained her composure. "Well....okay then, honey. Call me when you're on your way..." She left._

_"I will mom." I smiled brightly up at her, for once, loving the sun on my skin._

_I rubbed more sun lotion into my arms and legs, ( I would burn like a overcooked chicken if I didn't ), and sat back to read my book. One of my favourites, it was Jane Eyre._

_I guess I loved the sheer brillience of it. The whole forbidden love, the secrets....the recipe for a good book, in my mind..._

_

* * *

_

_I had gotten lost in my book, in Thornfield Hall, not noticing anything, just....reading. Which is why I hadn't noticed when someone sat down , rather heavily beside me._

_"Hey" a smooth voice said easily. I looked up, wondering who on earth would say hello to a random stranger on a beach._

_Well....this might have been one random stranger, but boy was he goodlooking. Sandy coloured hair, damp after having been submerged in sea water, blue eyes that shone brightly out of his face, and a smile, that made my legs go weak._

_"H-hello.."I said cautiously._

_"I'm Jason..I saw you from over there" He pointed to a beach towel not far away" and I was so capitivated by what I saw that I had to come and say hello"_

_I laughed. The line was just too cheesy for words. He grinned at me, and at once I relaxed._

_"My name's Bella" I told him, still smiling._

_He nodded "Pretty name"_

_"Thanks"  
"Hey." I looked at him." You're not planning to go swimming today, are you, Bella?"_

_Grinning at him, I knew what he was up to. " How'd you guess?"_

_Laughing gently, he replied "Lady, I've been watching you for the last twenty minutes. You never left this towel."_

_Wow. " You've been watching me?" I was slightly uncomfortable now._

_He saw me squirm, and immediatly said " Oh, shit, not like that, no." He held his hands up in mock surrender._

_I relaxed slightly._

_"So......" he was staring at me, an unfanthomal look on his face._

_"So.....what, exactly?" I asked._

_"Swimming." I shook my head. " Look, Jason,I dont really go swimming that often. Not at all, actually"_

_A look of deep surprise crossed his features. " Why the hell not?" he asked roughly._

_Laughing at his face, I said " Things....happen to me, Jason. A lot. "_

_"Like what?" he cocked a eyebrow._

_"Like, the fact that I cant walk across a stable surface without tripping at least once"_

_"No way." Jason said, still not believing me. " No freaking way. You're not serious..?" His voice had grown confident, probably secure in the knowledge that I was having him on._

_"It's true."_

_"Holy-"_

_Then, suddenly, a wicked grin stretching across his face, he pulled me by the hand up off my towel, and saying under his breath" Well, we'll just have to remedy that, wont we?"_

_Oh, dear God, no....._

_It never occured to me, to pull my hand back out of his grasp, not that I could have. His fingers around my wrist were like iron. So, there we were , trudging through the deep sand, the crashing of the blue waves not far ahead,_

_Jason laughed when he saw my face. "Relax, Bella, the water cant hurt you...I wont let it!!" He chuckled softly to himself._

_Apart from his complete impulsive streak, I saw, ( or....thought I saw...) a decent young guy who, at the end of the day, was just helping me to have some real fun._

_Up until now, I had been a pretty shy person. Not going out much with people. After school,simply heading home after school, and rarely emerging again, until early next morning._

_I had never had a boyfriend, never really had a social life. In fact, I was a pretty shy person._

_I could hear the waves properly now, the gurgling as the sea rushed to meet the shore, and when it did, the crashing of the waves against it._

_I had never noticed before, but the sea was more light blue than I had anticipated._

_And then- water springing around my bare legs, cold, freezing, causing me to squeal out involuntarily,_

_As usual, Jason laughed.._

_Surprising myself then, I flicked a bit of water at him. He stood there, shocked, and also, drippin wet, then , with a somewhat mischievious expression, he splashed me back._

_And,, after that, it had all gone like clockwork._

_Shortly afterwards, we had crossed paths once again, and he had asked me out._

_Surprised, but, hey, I liked him, I agreed. Renee was delighted with him, of course. _

_"Nice one, Bella" she winked at me, when she thought he wasn't looking. " Mom..." I'd groaned....happily. Secretly, I still couldnt believe it._

_But then.....after a while....well....no. Jason was perfect. _

* * *

_Angela nodded and smiled at me. _"I still can't believe it, though, Bella...I mean..."She trailed off awkwardly.

"I know. Bella Swan. Shyest girl in the class. " I said.

"So, when do I get to meet him?" Angela asked. I looked at her. Small flickers of vague panic began to flicker in my stomach...

Angela took a drink from her coffee, and then, choking, ( while I patted her on the back frantically) she managed " B-Bella..."

"What? What is it????" I thumped her on the back, she really_ was_ _choking..._

"Who the _hell_ is _that_? " she looked towards the window.

Looking in her direction, I saw a man's face staring at me.

* * *

Please review, thats all I can really ask!

Thanks for reading!

~Dawn Run~


	3. Chapter 3

It was Jason.

I watched his eyes flicker quickly from me to Angela, and back again.

My heart was in my mouth as I watched.

Poor Angela, though. Staring from me to Jason, she said " Bella...?"

"Um...?"

"Do you know that guy?"

I looked at her. " Yeah. I do. He's Jason."

As Angela remembered, she smiled.

"Aah....is he coming in, then?" I looked outside, but jason was gone. A few seconds later, and we heard the door opening, and Jason stepped into the Cafe. He looked around for us, and having seen us, headed to the table.

"Hey, Bells..." He leant down to kiss me lightly. " Who's your friend?"

I tried to smile" This...this is Angela, she used to be in my class at school."

Angela beamed at him. " So, you're Jason...Bella was just telling me about you.."

" Oh, really?" Jason asked, planting himself down into one of the chairs." And what'd she tell you?"

"Oh, only that you were the best looking thing that she'd ever seen..."

Jason threw back his head and let out a roar of laughter.

"I see..." he managed. " Well, Bells, wasn't too bad looking either, were ya, babe?"

I smiled politely. Jason's hand was holding mine, and it kinda prevented me from drinking my coffee..

So, we talked for a while, Angela telling Jason what life was like in Los Angeles, and asking Jason about his job.

Eventually, though, Jason glanced down at his watch. " Hey, Bells....time to go"

I looked at the clock on the wall.

8.30pm.

It had gotten late.

Jason was already on his feet. " Nice to meet you, Angela"

"And you, Jason."

Angela turned to me. " Bella..it's been too long...here's my cell..." she handed me a card, with her number on it." make sure to keep in touch!"

"I will.." I muttered.

"Good. " She smiled at us. " Well, folks, it was nice to catch up, and hopefully, we can do this again!"

Jason nodded. " Sure.." he said was already edging towards the door.

I waved goodbye to Angela, as we hurried out the door, his fingersb wrapped around my elbow, steering us.

He was quiet as we walked back to the apartment. This made me nervous, and I shot may sidelong glances towards him. I had to make conversation." So. What did you think of Angela?"

"Nice enough." he replied. " A bit..."

"What? A bit what?" I asked, knowing that I was probably pushing the boat out, but...for once, I didn't really think about it.

He wouldn't look at me. " Oh, nothing..."

His tone warned me to shut the hell up, before I talked myself into a bigger problem.

" Do you like her?"

"Yes." but his tone seemed to be reluctant. I was tired of it..

"Okay, Jason, what do you not like, because obviously, you seem to have a bit of a problem with my friend, so please, spit it out" I demanded.

"Christ! Bella, I dont have a bloody problem with the girl! " He exploded.." Stop bloody questioning me!"

I was silent, staring at him.

Oh no.

Jason clenched his jaw firmly, as we neared the apartment.

I understood.

He wasnt going to make a scene out here, in the open, where anyone could see us. He would bide his time, at least, until he got inside.

When he had closed the door, and I was safely in, he murmered " I just don't see, why you would want to hang out with her, when you've got ....me"

His voice was soft, unusually soft, and I knew what would be coming. It always began like this.

" Jason..."

"What?" he was on his way to the fridge to get a beer. The first of many, probably.

" You know, I haven't seen Angela since I was in high school.."

"Yeah, so?"

"So..." I pointed out " I still wanna be friends with her.."

He straightened up. " She's trying to break us up, Bella"

Where the hell did he get that?

"Huh?"

He looked me in the eye. " But We're gonna stay strong, arnt we Bella?"

"I-"

"We wont let her break us up, she's not good for you , Bells.."

" But-!"

"Bells..come on...!"

"No Jason"

Silence.

"What did you say?" his voice was dangerously low.

"I said, NO" my voice shook , even as I said it.

"You -!" A sudden pain in my right cheek sent me reeling.

And then, another, this time, on my other cheek. I cried out, only once, because I knew the way he worked. I cried= he hit harder.

It wasnt difficult to understand, really. In the back of my mind, I heard Jason swearing as each blow fell upon me.

" You bitch. You are a complete waste of- "

"please...please..." I begged.

"Do you think that I would even -"

Another blow. Another burst of pain, as his fist connected with my skull.

" Jason...." I felt like a ragdoll, being thrown around. " S-s-stop.."

"Apologise!"

"F-for ...what?"

This time he punched me in the stomach. I doubled up at once feeling a sudden fireball in my stomach.

" What the hell do you think?!"

"Okay! Okay!"

He held my hair up, pulling it taut. " Say it" he growled.

" I'm sorry, Jason.!"

" And, what are you sorry for, Bells?"

"I'm sorry for disobeying you...for hurting you..."

Suddenly, he released my hair, and I fell onto the floor, tears streaming from my eyes.

" You disgust me" he said simply, and walked out the door, leaving me alone, crying, and bruised on the floor.

* * *

**I' sorry if this chapter was crap. Please leave a review. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

AN/ It's been a while, I know...

* * *

Jason came back the next day.

As I watched him, getting into into bed beside me, I thought about how, it had gone so badly, so suddenly. As I said before, I fell for him, because he was charming and funny, always making me laugh.

He always seemed to see the brightside of things, and whenever I was feeling blue, he would lift my face up to his, and smiling at me, would ask me what was wrong.

For the few days I was in Phoenix, Jason showed me the time of my life, telling me I _had_ to go see this, I _must_ go see that, he wouldn't _see_ me leaving, without going to visit some place or other.

_We were at the cinema one night, seeing some movie, I can't entirely remember which one, but Jason had left me for a moment, to visit the gents. So there I was , standing in the Foyer, gazing happily at the different posters advertising the coming movies, when a group of lads wolf-whistled at me. I looked up, surprised._

_Was it aimed at me? I had never gotten much attention from boys, I never went out much...anyway, so, I moved away shyly, hoping that they would just move off, and leave me be, but they didn't._

_"Hey, beautiful!" one yelled, making kissing noises at me. I continued to edge away, my heart pounding. Where was Jason?_

_One of them, a dark haired lad turned the corners of his mouth down in mock disappointment. "Aah, don't be like that, luv..." I swallowed uneasily, as they began to saunter over. Laughing and jostling each other, they were about to speak again, when we heard a roar._

_"Leave her the bloody well alone, you little-" Jason's voice was terrible. Raised in pure fury, it was frightening to see the man who could be so gentle, and kind with me, display such frightening anger. _

_He strode quickly across the foyer, eyes blazing, I was expecting steam to erupt from his head. I had never seen him so angry. The lads looked up. The dark haired one squared his shoulders, and said " You can't scare ME off, dude....we were only having a bit of a laugh-"_

_Jason stared at him, daggers flying at the boy. I was reminded of the saying " If Looks Could Kill" Jason would be a serial murderer. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fist came up to meet the dark haired guy's face, and he was thrown backwards his cheek a roaring red._

_" Get Lost, you little sons of a bitch!" Jason roared at them. The rest of the lads turned and fled. It was only when Jason turned back to me, and asked me if I was okay, that I realised that I was shaking. _

_I looked at him, with new respect. " W...What.....was that?"_

_He looked at me. " I know! Those guys thinking that they could come up to you like that... you're MY girl...-"_

_"No" I interrupted him. " Do you ...like....have a problem...with you...temper, or something?"_

_"Aah.." I saw the trace of a smile flit across his lips. " Yeah...I ...eh....I do..." His expression changed abruply, and he looked at me anxiously. " Did I scare you ?"_

_" Kinda..." I admitted. Jason grimaced , on hearing this, and pulled me close, against him in a hug. " I'm sorry, babe..." He planted a kiss on my head. " I just got...jealous....I guess....I wasn't there to protect you , and all that.." He sounded so sincere, that I felt myself beginning to soften. _

_"Oh.." I murmured._

_He glanced at me a minute... " Well....shall we?" he offered me his arm in a posh voice. I smiled shyly. " We shall.."_

Mom, was delighted. She said to me, the night before I was due to take the plane back to Forks, she said " Goodlook with everything, Bella" I knew, she just didn't mean the flight home.

The next morning , I had felt the tears, slip down my cheeks, as I hugged Jason goodbye. We were standing at the terminal, and I was just about to board my plane.

"I'll_ miss_ you , Bells" Jason had whispered into my ear. His voice was low, and soothing in my ear. I tried to reply, but nothing came out. Would I ever see him again?

Finally, I managed to croak something out. " Jason....I'll ring you , when I reach Forks...you have my cell, don't you?"

He nodded. " I do"

Finally, I hugged him, and whispered " I'll miss you _too_.." Tears were threatning to fall, as I turned away from him. " Come back to visit!" he called behind me, and on that note, my traitor tears betrayed me, and I fought the impulse, to run back to him....

So now, as I felt the weight of his body against me, I wondered....where _exactly_ had we gone _wrong.....?_

* * *

**A/N**

**"Hey, guys, sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but my end of year exam were on top of me! I hope that you liked this chapter, so, if you wanna leave a review, and tell me about it..I might **update** a lot sooner...thanks for reading!"**

**~Dawn Run~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n I was wondering how to write this chapter for quite a while...**

"Hi, Bella!" Angela's voice sounded absurdly cheery on the phone, whe I answered it.

"Hey, Angela" I couln't bring myself to be as enthusiastic. " How are you?" I felt I should at least try to be social. But of course, Angela picked up on that , as soon as she heard my tone. "Bella" She began..." What's up?"

"Oh nothing....nothing..." I feigned a yawn. " I'm just tired.." Even as I moved, my muscles groaned . They were sore. I walked into the bathroom, still holding the phone. Jason had left that morning. Automatically, my eyes flicked up to the mirror. I gasped as I took in my appearance. Dark bruises were spread around my eyelids. I looked like a panda.

"Oh....shiiiit..."

"Bella?" Oh, crap, Angela. What on earth was I going to say to her? " Bella, Bella, are you alright? "

Oh,my lower lip was cut. I leaned forwards to inspect it further. It didnt look good. " I'm ........I'm fine, Angela.." Don't ask me why I was lying to her, but a part of me, couldn;t bare the thought of Angela knowing what really happened between jason and me.

Unfortunately, I forgot how clever Angela was. " Bella, you dont sound good. I'm coming over." When we had met in the cafe, the day before, naturally, I had told her where I lived.

"Oh, no, Angela, you dont have to do that-"

"Look, Bella-"

"I'm fine-"

"Bella, please, I dont-"

"You don't have to come-"

"Oh, yes I do-"

Shit. She had hung up on me.

I was in trouble. Quickly, I dashed back into the bedroom, to yank out my bedroom drawer, and grabbed out my make up bag. Maybe, if I could just, put on a bit of foundation, maybe a LOT of concealer....

Ten minutes later

The door rang.

I walked to get it, at the slowest possible pace I could.

When I opened the door, Angela took one look at me, and gasped. " Oh, holy- Bella, what happened?"

I guess I hadn't put on enough concealer. Crap.

"I ......I ...." I looked down, not daring to look at her in the eye. i just couldnt bring myself to see her expression, and know that it was all my fault.

"Do, do you want a coffee...?" I began bustling around, aware that her eyes were on me.

Suddenly, I felt her arms around my shoulders. " I think you need to sit _down_, Bella" To my surprise, I saw that tears streaked down my cheeks. I sat down, while Angela looked at me , worriedly. "Bella...I need to know. What's with all the ..." she gestured to my face, wordlessly.

_I cant think! Quick, say something!_

"Um...I ...fell..." I knew my reply was crap, but honestly, I couldn't think of anything else, while she was staring at me. Angela looked at me sceptically. " Bella..you and I both know, that's not what happened-"

I looked at her pleadingly. " Please, Ange-"

She shook her head. "Bella, look at you. You look terrible, you should give Jason a ring, I'm sure he'd want-"

_"No!"_ She looked at me. " No. Angela." I shook my head. It was too late. Understanding flooded Angela's face. "Oh my _God_.." she gasped. "Jason? _He_ did that to you? "

I didnt say anything, and she took that as confirmation.

"Bella, we _have_ to go to the police. He cant get away with this.."

"_No! Angela_, if I do that to him, Jason is going to go _insane._ I can't do it."

I watched as she suddenly began rummaging in her bag. Producing a small card, she left in on the table. " I want you to go and see this guy. "

"Why? I dont need any help"

The look on her face was full of pity.

"I think you do, Bella. Please, _please_ go see him. "

Hugging me one last time, she left.

I looked down at the card in my hands.

_ Edward Cullen_

Underneath this, was a address, and a phone number.

I couldn't believe it. Angela was sending me to a psycologist.

* * *

**Review if you wanna know what happens in the next chapter!**

**I think you have a idea, though. **

"


	6. Chapter 6

It was Tuesday morning. Rain poured down in waves of curtains, and splattered against the ground. Of course, I was soaking, having left the house in a hurry, anxious to get out without Jason noticing. I had written him a note, explaining that I had to run out to do a errand, like shopping.

When I had left, he was still in bed, snoring his head off, and totally oblivious to me leaving. Before I left, I turned around, and gazed at him sadly. WHat had happened to the man I had once loved ?

As If in answer, he had snorted, and rolled over onto his side. I froze, thinking he would wake up, but thankfully, he didn't. I was lucky. If he had woken up, I knew that he would have demanded to know what I was doing, why I was doing it that early, and to tell me to get back into bed.

Of course, shortly after I had left the apartment, it had started raining, and terrified I would miss my session ( I was nervous enough as it was ) I didn't go into the shop to buy a umberella. No, instead, stupid me had practically ran all the way to this Edward Cullen.

Now, I stood in the foyer, looking around, feeling completely out of place. It was a peachy kind of place, there was magizines stacked in messy racks, near to the seats. It must be the waiting room, I thought.

Actually, it looked a lot like a doctor's room.

Huh.

This Edward Cullen must be into the whole .. doctor thing.

Anyway, so I walked over to the desk, where a blond woman sat , typing mindlessly on her computer in front of her. She looked up, when she saw me, and her gaze was cold and calculating. After a few seconds, her face brightened up to what I suppose she considered to be a smile.

"Hi..um..I made a appointment. with, er ...Edward Cullen.." I began tentively, not sure if I should refer to him with his first name, or not.

"What's your name?" Her voice had a unusually girlish tinge to it, that made me feel, that if I had to listen to it all day, it would probably drive me bannanas. But that's just me.

"Bella. Bella Swan"

Blonde woman, back in business mode, glanced back at her computer screen, for a few seconds, then looked up again. " Yeah, you're here. Look, Mr Cullen's a bit busy right now, so you'll have to hang on a bit. Why don't you have a seat, and I'm sure he'll be finished in a minute."

Okay, now I really felt that I was at the doctors. A part of me, began to have second thoughts about going to see this guy. I mean, from the way he was talked about, I got the impression, that he was in his mid fifties, grey hair going bald, and supporting a definate beer belly. His name also gave him away, in my book.

Edward Cullen. _Edward_. Who has that kind of name nowadays? Nobody _I_ knew..

Actually, I was about to leave when the blondie looked at me again, and said " Mr Cullen will see you now" She gestured at the the door, which was probably his office.

I swallowed, suddenly as nervous as hell. Thousands of thoughts raced through my mind. _Why had I even thought I could be cured here, what had I let myself in for?_

Opening the door, however, it was like a different place. The office was paneled, and the floor was polished dark wood. Real wood. Shelves heaving with books decorated the walls, I only thought of one word whe I saw this.

_Classic._

So, there was a desk, of course that was made out of light wood as well, with a small plaque on it

_Edward Cullen_

I sighed. He wasn't even here yet. And I was having panic attacks. Maybe it was a doctor I should have been visiting...

I sat down in one of the chairs. Not too close to the desk, but not too far away either. I didn't understand why blondie had told me he was ready to see me, he wasn't even here.

But then, the door opened.

I looked around, fully expecting to see either blondie to tell me she made a mistake, or else a fat grey haired man that was the Edward Cullen of my imagination.

But it was neither.

Instead a complete bronze haired adonis sauntered into the room.

And smiled at me.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews that I got for the last chapter, each and every one of them , made me smile! If you would like to know what happens THIS time, please review, and I'll see what I can do! :D**

**~Dawn Run~**


End file.
